1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coin handling devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for stacking and wrapping coins.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns an improved device for receiving a predetermined number of coins of assorted denominations and for transfer of the coins into respective tubular wrappers.
2. Background Information
Coins comprise a significant portion of the currency which is exchanged on a frequent basis by business establishments of various sizes and by individuals. Denominations of coins in general usage are limited to pennies, nickels, dimes and quarters. Other denominations are available but are not commonly in circulation.
For orderly and convenient stowage it is desirable, and frequently required by banking institutions, that coins in quantity be packaged in rolls. This requires that the coins be sorted by denomination, stacked in predetermined quantities and placed in appropriate tubular wrappers. A roll of quarters, for example, contains forty coins having a value of five dollars.
Manual rolling of coins is a tedious task requiring well developed manual dexterity to accomplish any degree of efficiency. In attempting to expedite the task, the prior art has provided various devices. In general, the known devices include complex, sophisticated machines especially adapted for use by financial institutions. Also known, are exceedingly simple devices which perform only a simple function such as stacking previously sorted and counted coins. It is noted that the prior art has provided various coin handling apparatus for use in connection with sheet type wrappers. However, since sheet wrappers have almost entirely been replaced by tubular wrappers such apparatus are currently of limited value.